The traditional commercial restroom has provided water control through either manual operation, or automatic operation using infrared sensors, of water valves in sinks, water closets, and urinals. Typically, each valve operates alone with no communication or direct interaction with other valves. As a result, maintenance and housekeeping needs can only be determined by a physical observation of the restroom. The lack of restroom automation can lead to wasted water due to valves that leak or run-on, flooding, flow-failure, exhausted consumable supplies, inoperable water fixtures, increased cost of ownership, and/or general owner and user dissatisfaction due to any of the above.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved monitoring and control of rest rooms.